Take Four, Take Five, Take Six
by BrokenSnow.X
Summary: Notes from a variety of Hogwarts students in lessons. T4: Founder's era. T5: Marauder's Era again! T6: Trio's era with a twist.
1. Take Four

**Take Four: Founder's Era.**

**A/N: This is the sequel. Hope you like it!**

* * *

It was one of those days where outside it was sunny, but strangely freezing cold.

_Well, that's March for you_, Salazar Slytherin thought to himself. He was currently pacing up and down in his office, waiting for his three friends to drag themselves away from their cosy fires in their towers. All except Helga – he thought, who's never out of the kitchens. Salazar had, admittedly, been snapping at Helga a lot. Maybe it was because she was fun-loving and liked by everyone. Or maybe it was because she's just a generally nice person.

"Something I'm not," He mutters to himself, stopping his pacing. Salazar walks over to his door and opens it, letting a tittering Helga fall in. Godric helps her up and walks into the room with her. Rowena smiles at Salazar, though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes and walked in after her two friends.

"Right, so we're all here – Helga's slightly drunk, been drinking too much cooking sherry, I expect," Godric announces loudly, grinning at Helga, who giggles.

"If you've quite finished," Salazar's deep voice booms over the giggling.

"Of course, continue friend," Rowena nods encouragingly.

"Thank you. I'm sure you're all aware of the increasing number of Muggle born students coming to this school, expecting us to teach them the fine and delicate art of magic. I for one, am appalled-"

Godric: Well, this is rubbish.

Helga: How many times has he said this, and how many times have we listened?

Godric: That would be never.

Helga: When's he going to learn he can't control other people's lives?

Godric: I know. Have you seen the way he treats the Muggle students?

Helga: The other day I thought he was going to hit a child with one of the flipping broomsticks.

Godric: What in the name of Merlin's stockings?

Helga: That's what I thought. I went right up to him and told him to stop it immediately or...

Godric: Or what?

Helga: I'd hit him with a broomstick.

Godric: What did he say to that?

Helga: Get this, he told me to remove myself from his line of vision and go back to my sherry!

Godric: The very shame of it!

Helga sniggers under her breath, earning her a dirty look from Salazar and a confused one from Rowena.

"So anyway, Muggle borns are tainting the walls of Hogwarts by their incapability-"

Helga: Can you believe him?

Godric: He's got a very sadistic view on life, hasn't he? Some may say it puts a different perspective on things. Others may say-

Helga: It's weird?

Godric: That too.

Helga: What I'd like to know is how he's going to carry out all these extravagant ideas and plans.

Godric: Maybe he deliberately bores people until they fall asleep during his speeches and then he brainwashes them.

Helga: Maybe he's going to keep all the Muggle born students as his own personal slaves.

Godric: Maybe he's-

Rowena: Maybe you're just being mean.

Godric: Us? Mean?

Helga: Never. We love Snaky Boy really.

Godric: Well, that makes one of us.

Helga: What? Just yesterday after we drank that rum you said you loved him.

Godric: And then I threw up.

Rowena: Too much information, thank you.

Godric: Sorry.

Helga: You have to admit, he's a bit of a priss, Rowena.

Rowena: I wouldn't go that far.

Godric: He has ghastly and insane ideas.

Rowena: Only slightly.

Helga: Slightly? He's a bit mad in the head.

Rowena: Okay, he can be a bit... over the top.

Godric: Yes, we've turned you!

Helga: We've turned her, we've turned her, we've turned her, we've turned her!

Rowena: Stop that.

Godric: We've turned – oh, sorry.

Helga: Hey, Double G, do you think Salazar has a bit of a crush on young Rowena here?

Rowena: Oh please, he's just a dear friend.

Godric: Dear to your heart...

Rowena: Haha. Not.

Helga: Admit it Row, you like him back.

Rowena: I do not.

Godric: You do!

Helga: I of course, completely agree.

Rowena: Fine then. Goodbye Godric, Helga.

Helga: No!! Don't turn your back on us!

Godric: Err...

Rowena: Helga, I'm still facing you.

Helga: Oh yeah.

Helga and Godric start laughing, while Rowena rolls her eyes.

"-So, therefore, we should ban – what is so funny?" Salazar demands, his black eyebrows knitting together. He spies the piece of parchment lying in front of Helga and grabs it.

"This is what you all think of me? Even you, Rowena?" He snaps.

"Well, I-"

"Save it! Out, all of you, seeming as no one cares about what I've got to say," Salazar yells, pointing towards the door. Godric and Helga laugh their way out of the room, but Rowena stays, standing defiantly.

"I said out," Salazar frowns at her.

"Look, Salazar, you do have a few twisted ideas and some of your schemes are _outrageous_-"

"I'm not listening!" Salazar cuts in rudely.

"There's no need to interrupt me. You know, one day your sadistic and slightly insane views on the treatment of Muggle borns will be someone's life. They'll want to ruin everything just like you. If you want that on your conscience..." Rowena trails off.

"Go tell it to someone who cares," Salazar sneers at Rowena.

"Fine. Just... fine," She stalks out of the room, slamming the door.

Salazar scowls and goes back to his pacing. I'll show them. I'll show them all, one day, he thinks, ripping up the painting of the four founders he kept on the wall, framed. He throws the silver frame on the floor beside him. _Four no more_; the ripped pieces flutter to the ground.

* * *

**:)**


	2. Take Five

**Take Five: Marauder's Era Again.**

**A/N: The strange thing is that I've actually said some of the insults in here. They kind of wrote themselves! :) Credits go to Padfootloverr; I borrowed the name 'Moonpie' from her.**

* * *

"Well, howdy-doo Moonpie!" A tall, dark haired boy grins at a sandy haired boy, who was slumped over his desk.

Remus Lupin raises his head, glancing in the direction of the voice.

"Oh, hello Sirius," He sighs, looking down at the floor.

"Why the long face?" Sirius sits down beside him, stealing his quill and tossing it up in the air.

"Well... you're here," Remus replies, throwing his friend a fleeting look.

"Now now, my butterflies. No fighting," James saunters into the room, running a hand through his jet black hair.

"James, your hair looks perfect already," Lily walks into the History of Magic classroom, smiling.

James turns around to look at Lily, who dashes forward into his arms.

Sirius: Sickening, isn't it?

Remus: Padfoot, you haven't got a romantic bone in your body.

Sirius: Hey, I can be romantic. I like flowers and little puppies and I cry every time I think of all those abandoned dogs.

Remus: Nice try, Padfoot.

Sirius: Meh. It was worth a shot.

James: So... what's up Padfoot, Moonpie?

Remus: Where has this 'Moonpie' name come from?

Sirius: My head.

Remus: Well, that's an achievement, here was me thinking your head was filled with dog biscuits and condoms.

James: Who howled at your moon?

Remus: It's nothing. Sorry Sirius.

Sirius: I would be offended, but it's probably true.

Lily: Remus, are you okay? You're not taking any notes.

Sirius: Oh, heaven forbid if we don't take any notes.

Lily: Black, do us all a favour. Go fall down a well and stay there.

Sirius: Oh, that was a classic. You crack me up, Lily flower.

Lily: Yeah. Anyway, Remus?

Remus: It's... nothing.

James: Sure? Someone hasn't stolen your rabbit?

Remus: Err... what rabbit?

James: I thought you - oh never mind.

Sirius: Is it a girl, Moonpie?

Remus: Is what a girl, the rabbit?

James: Ha, I knew you had one!

Sirius: No, I meant the reason why you're a bit depressed.

Remus: Umm, sort of.

James: I bet it's Emmeline Vance. Are you getting any action in THAT department?

Remus: Prongs, I hate you.

Lily: That was a bit uncalled for.

Sirius: Aww, Lily's sticking up for someone.

Lily: Unlike you, I do actually have feelings.

Sirius: I have feelings, thank you.

Lily: What about all those girls you claim to have 'slept' with?

Sirius: They're all so clingy.

Remus: That's very cold hearted of you.

Sirius: So, Remus. Emmeline, huh?

James: Does she know about your furry little problem?

Lily: Leave Remus alone.

Sirius: Look Evans, no one is listening to you.

Lily: Shut it.

Remus: Your concern is touching guys, but I'm fine. Really.

James: Well, you see Remus, we don't believe you.

Sirius: Don't worry Moonpie, I'll get you together with Emmeline if it's the last thing I do.

Lily: The last thing you will do is fall to the ground after I've thrown a brick at your head.

Sirius: Prongs, your betrothed is quite vicious.

James: We're not getting married, Padfoot.

Sirius: What, ever?

James: I don't know, maybe someday.

Lily: Back onto the subject of Remus. Do you actually like Emmeline?

Sirius: Of course he does, you can see the desire in his eyes.

Lily: Shut up or I'll shove a squeaky rubber bone down your throat.

Sirius: Who knew you were so violent, Lily flower.

Lily: Oh, I'm only just beginning.

James: Look, I think we should get back to the matter in hand.

Lily: Thank you, James.

James: Clearly, Lily and Sirius need to sort out their differences once and for all.

Lily: Whose side are you on??

Sirius: His side.

Lily: You don't get a say in this.

Remus: I made it all up.

Lily, Sirius and James: WHAT??

Remus: I don't fancy anyone. I just said it to get back on you for all the silly things you do and all the arguments.

Lily: Why would you lie?

Sirius: He just said, bright spark.

"Oh don't make me hit you," Lily snaps, standing up and glaring down at Sirius.

"Bring it, flower head," Sirius stands up, towering over Lily.

"Class dismissed," Professor Binns says dreamily, floating back through the wall.

Lily and Sirius stomp out of the room arguing, leaving Remus and James staring after them.

"Don't worry, Remus. You'll find someone who's perfect for you," James smiles.

"I've always liked funny girls," Remus looks hopeful.

"See? There's life in the old wolf yet," James grabs his bag and begins to walk to the door.

"You can stop with the wolf puns now," Remus follows him, frowning. James grins.

"But where would be the fun in that?"

* * *


	3. Take Six

**Take Six: Trio's Era Again. **

**A/N: This is the last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! Thanks to my friend Jade and her friend Sam for letting me use their 'halo' quote! :)**

* * *

"Granger, move away from Potter and Weasley now!" Severus Snape snaps at a bewildered brown haired girl.

"But... I didn't do anything," Hermione stutters, looking confused.

"You were talking to Potter," Snape glares at her.

"Actually, Ron was talking to Harry-"

"You've mistook me with someone who actually gives a damn. Now move!" Snape shouts, pointing to the other side of the room, to-

"Not Malfoy and Zabini," Hermione groans.

"Just go," Snape hisses.

Hermione drags her feet slowly across the floor over to where the Slytherins are sitting. She slams her books down onto the desk and furiously brushes a curly tendril of hair behind her ear.

"What did that desk ever do to you?" Draco Malfoy sneers, his silver eyes glinting.

"Shut it Malfoy," Hermione sighs, sitting down into a chair. She felt very alone and threw a weak smile at Harry and Ron. Harry just grimaced and Ron looked furious.

"So Granger, how's Weaselbee these days?" Blaise asks, his brown eyes laughing at her.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Hermione snaps, glaring at her desk.

"She's getting defensive, it's so obvious she fancies him-"

"Will you just shut up!" Hermione turns around and yells.

"Right, you three are all banned from practical work this lesson. Granger because you're annoying me, and Misters Malfoy and Zabini for talking to her," Snape shouts, shooting an icy look in their direction. Hermione bangs her head down onto the table.

"Sit there in silence for the rest of the lesson," Snape sneers and turn away.

Draco: Haha, Granger's going to fail.

Hermione: Get a life Malfoy.

Draco: Oh, I have one, thank you.

Blaise: He gets up to all sorts.

Hermione: Too much information.

Draco: You're just jealous.

Hermione: I can assure you, I'm not.

Draco: And I believe that about as much as I believe that Potter isn't annoying.

Hermione: Why must we always throw in an insult to do with Harry or Ron?

Blaise: Well, mostly for our entertainment.

Hermione: Haha.

Blaise: So, it's pretty obvious how things are going to turn out between you and Weasley, but apart from that, do you have a crush on anyone?

Hermione: Why would I tell you that?

Draco: I don't care about Granger's pathetic life.

Hermione: Malfoy, I'm still here.

Draco: Oh, I'm sorry; I thought there was a bush sitting in front of me.

Hermione: That's so pathetic.

Blaise: I thought it was quite good actually.

Hermione: Regardless of what you two morons think, I am not a bush.

Blaise: You know he was referring to your hair...

Hermione: Yes, I am aware of that.

Draco: We're really going to have to step up Blaise, not much is hurting her feelings.

Blaise: I know, she's like a brick wall.

Draco: Very flat, if you catch my drift.

Hermione: Your implications about my body are falling flat.

Blaise: So anyway, is there any boy that's caught your eye?

Draco: Or girl, for that matter.

Hermione: It might interest you to know that I don't swing that way.

Draco: Why would that interest us?

Blaise: I know why.

Draco: Oh yeah? Enlighten us.

Blaise: Just the other day you said you thought Granger was good looking in a shrubbery kind of way.

Hermione: Are you on drugs? And again with the mention of my hair being like an out of control plant.

Blaise: Nope, he really said that.

Draco: You must be mistaken, I would never say that. When was this, anyway?

Blaise: On Tuesday, when you had just woken up – late as usual.

Draco: ...

Blaise: Hermione and I will take your silence as a yes, you did say that.

Hermione: Did you just call me Hermione?

Blaise: Oh yeah, well, I won't be doing that again.

Hermione: You're all heart, Zabini.

Blaise: Whatever. By the way, I know your secret.

Hermione: ... I have a secret?

Blaise: Yeah, the one where you fancy Draco.

Hermione bursts out laughing, earning a glare from Snape.

Blaise: It's not funny, it's the truth.

Hermione: Well, it's a very fake truth.

Blaise: Are you telling me that you've never had feelings for Draco?

Draco: Of course she hasn't.

Blaise: How would you know?

Draco: Because... I just know. She wouldn't fancy someone like me.

Hermione: What happened to your high opinion of yourself?

Draco: Well, I'm still practically an angel.

Hermione: Oh yeah, sure, I can so see your halo.

Draco: Oh, there must be something wrong with my trousers then.

Blaise: That's actually pretty funny.

Hermione: Not really.

Draco: Her – Granger, would you ever consider-

"Are you three passing notes?" A furious Snape demands, stomping over to them.

"No sir, Granger is writing love letters to Weasley," Draco sneers.

Hermione freezes and then turns around to face Draco.

"What?" She whispers.

"You heard me, Weasley's bitch," He says darkly.

"You are such a TWAT!" Hermione yells, throwing a book at him.

"Granger, outside!" Snape shouts.

"Gladly!" Hermione retorts, running out of the room.

Everyone in the room turns around to look at Draco.

"You do realise you've got no chance with her now," Blaise says, frowning.

"It would never work, I had to push her away," Draco rubs his forehead.

"But... you were so mean," Blaise replies.

"It's what she deserves. She can't ever be with me, end of. Blaise, you can't speak to her, not now," Draco looks at him.

Blaise sighs. There's too much hatred in the world, he thinks. There's not enough love, and only love can fix this cracked society.

* * *


End file.
